The invention relates to devices for measurement of the radial force sustained by a rotary organ such as a pulley, a roller, a cog wheel, a brake drum, a shaft, etc.
More precisely, the subject of the invention is a device for measurement of the relative radial force between, on the one hand, two coaxial annular organs mounted to rotate one inside the other about an axis and, on the other hand, a support to which one of said two annular organs is connected by means of a connecting device comprising two cheeks.